yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
High Rollers D&D is a Dungeons & Dragons series aired as part of the Yogscast Twitch Livestreams. As of March 19, 2017, 62 episodes of High Rollers D&D have aired and is currently on its second season of the Lightfall Campaign. This includes six episodes of five one-shot campaigns and 16 special episodes. Lightfall Campaign Season 1 Season 1 of the Lightfall campaign loosely cover all episodes within the first year of the series, beginning on January 17, 2016, with Episode 1: The Adventure Begins and ending on January 8, 2017, with Episode 35: Lair of the Witch.Mark Hulmes clarifying the start of a new season, "Season 2 starts now?" thread, High Rollers D&D Sub-Reddit The main characters start at level one and have reached level eight by the end of the season. Throughout the season, the main characters have ventured across three countries on Arrak and visited the following key regions and settlements in order of appearance: Tallfield, Longwood Forest Feyden, Talis'Val, Garden of Stones, Melody, Spire of Winter and Hallow. The main characters, collectively known as the the adventurers, begin their journey from Greybell to Talis'Val. Along the way, they find themselves in an abandoned temple and later in Tallfield, solving mysteries and gaining trust amongst themselves (episodes 1-6). However, they had to make a detour to resurrect a fallen friend (episodes 6-9). They later find themselves in Feyden and later in Talis'Val, where they learn that the Broken Sky is threatening the existence of the Dawn Republic (episodes 9-16). An assassination attempt on Korak the Champion left him in a comatose state, so the adventurers go into the Underdark to find a Scroll of Greater Restoration, as well as to assist Trellimar in finding a relic mask (episodes 17-25). Once back in Talis'Val, however, two things happened: a spirit comes to haunt Cam for his past actions and a stronger Broken Sky caused the Dawn Republic to begin to fall apart (episodes 25-29). Leaving Talis'Val to visit the Spire of Winter in the Troubled Lands, the adventurers soon come across more hostile factions, including a powerful fey plotting to destroy the Council of Elves (episodes 30-35). Season 2 The ongoing Season 2 of the Lightfall campaign loosely begins on January 15, 2017, with Episode 36: Werewolves! The main characters begin the season at level eight and have currently reached level nine. Throughout the season so far, the main characters have ventured across two countries on Arrak and visited the following key regions and settlements in order of appearance: Spire of Winter, Monastery of Bahamut, Talis'Val and Velderbarn. The main characters, collectively known as the the adventurers, have defeated Fenris and her plot to destroy the Council of Elves. However, two elven monarchs have been cursed during the process, so the adventurers eventually find a cure and heal one of them (episodes 36-38). Receiving an urgent message from Korak the Champion, the adventurers return to Talis'Val and learn that a corrupted drow faction, House Relliv, is seeking to control the entire drow race. As such, Trellimar had to leave his friends in order to save his people (episodes 39-40). The remaining three adventurers then ally with several people to stop the Broken Sky from causing the collapse of the Dawn Republic. They first investigate and rescue Velderbarn from the Broken Sky (episodes 41-current). HighRollers: Uncharted Territory One-Shot Campaigns On several occasions, one-shot campaigns are held when either Mark Hulmes could not be present as dungeon master for the Lightfall campaign or a special campaign is created to coincide with a holiday. All of the one-shot campaigns have taken place in the world of Arrak and the players sometime assume new identities. Specials On Yogscast Live On Kim's YouTube channel On Dungeons & Dragons' YouTube channel On Dragon Talk References Category:High Rollers D&D